


The New Student

by villainousunsub



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fluffy one shot of Helena's first day at her new school where she meets Myka</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Student

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bering and Wells fic

Helena was a normal kid, for the most part. The thing is she had a power, a power so extraordinary, that even she was memorized every time she used it. It had gotten her in a lot of trouble over the past four years. It mostly happens when she can’t control her emotions, and it just seems to flow out of her, like a river flows into the ocean. Everyone she knew at school would get out of her way and call her a freak. She was turning sixteen tomorrow, she couldn’t even have a party to celebrate. ‘Cause the only people not afraid of her were her parents, but, they were not even her real parents, they adopted her when her birth mother found out that she was different. There was really nothing wrong with her on the outside, she was tall for her age, long, dark hair, blue eyes, she always wore jeans, long, button up shirts, and boots. Then when you looked on the inside you saw a shy, brilliant, determined girl with a special glow to her. The glow is what scares most people, because it is so unnatural. No one knew what that glow was so they stayed clear of her. She was an outcast at every school she attended. As she got older being an outcast became who she was, she didn't care that she didn't fit in, different was good in her eyes. So, when the first day of her new school came rolling around, she didn't pay much attention to it, just went on like any other day at school. That was until she opened her locker a little to forcefully and hit the person next to her square in the nose. That unfortunate soul just happened to be a Myka Bering. 

"Oh! I am so sorry, I guess I didn't see you coming my way, you will have to excuse me, this little thing just didn't want to open up. I had to use a greater force and different angels to get it to pop open." 

Myka slowly looked up, memorized by the sound of the young girls voice, and soon by her looks. The daydreams stopped when she felt a soft hand meet her nose, followed by immense pain. She quickly put her own hand under her nose, pulled it back to find it covered in her own blood.

"I would take you to the nurses office, but I don't know where that is at, at the moment."

" I can get there just fine, but could you please get my stuff so blood doesn't drip all over it?"

" Righty-ho then, we better get a move on don't want you to get a headache or to pass out from to much blood loss, now do we?"

Myka just nodded and head back to the front of the school, happy that she got the new student comfortable with her enough. All they way to the office was filled with an uncomfortable silence and awkward glances at the other. When the door opened it seemed as no nurse was present and Myka's bleeding was not slowing down, or waiting. Helena was quick with helping, she grabbed some tissues and placed them under Myka's nose. Feeling her legs starting to give out she slowly sat down. Not knowing what to do Helena slid between her legs to get a better position, grabbed the bridge of Myka's nose, and there they sat for an eternity, the bleeding stopped, but neither wanted to move. Helena moved closer until she was flush against the taller women. There was a pounding against the door, Helena laughed at the sudden interruption, Myka's face was a deep red.

"Hello, anybody in there? The nurse isn't here and I was sent to see if you need assistance and to take your names."

"Ah finally, somebody has come to our rescue, a little later than I would have assumed but it still works in a way, come in, it's rude to talk through doors."

"Helena, play nice she is just trying to do what she was told."

"I wasn't saying she wasn't, I am simply stating that it took long enough to notice students were in the nurses office and not in class."

"That doesn't mean you are accounted for your actions."

"Words, dear, I said words, I had really no actions even if I did she would not have seen them."

The woman looked around the room while the teens argued, only stopping when they were quiet, clearly waiting for her to do something. The standing one was smug almost and the other seemed annoyed, it would make sense considering the previous spat.

"Names please."

"Myka Bering"

"If you insist, Helena Wells."

"Thank you, when it the problem is taken care of please go back to your class."

With that she walked out an went presumably back to wherever she had come from in the first place.

"So, Helena Wells is it?"

"Oh yes! It seems I never introduced myself, Helena G. Wells at your service."

"Myka Ophelia Bering, pleasure to meet you."

"Well we better get heading back to class before another late search party is sent out for us."

"Yes, we should. Which class are you in now?"

"I believe some type of shop. Where or what that is I have no idea."

"It's a hands-on class where you get to build things. My friend Claudia is in it now as well, I'll take you so you don't get lost."

"Thank you, dear."

“No problem.”

* * *

 

“So this Helena girl, is she hot?”

“Pete!”

“It's a valid question. So is she?”

Myka just rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. The day just wasn't going fast enough and yet that moment in the nurse's station went too fast. Two more classes left in the day and one solid daydream later the final bell had rung. A rush of raven black hair rushed by before stopping and turning. Her breath was caught in her throat from the sight of the older girl. HG made her way back to her locker with her head slightly bent down.

“I was in such a hurry to get out of here I passed up my locker on accident.”

“I have done that a few times and I have been here three years almost four.” Helena just couldn't keep in the burst of laughter from the response. That of course captured Myka's attention and was almost upset but the laughter was contagious. So they laughed and laughed with not a care in the world.


End file.
